The Madness in Asean World
by TeQueiro
Summary: Sebenernya nation-nation Asean tuh hanyalah segelintir eksistensi yang menderita sakit jiwa sekaligus ditakdirkan untuk menghancurkan setiap Asean meeting. Pilihan Australia minggat dari Asean adalah sesuatu yang paling cerdas di dunia, fusososososo! Ayo kita saksikan kegilaan nation-nation unyu ini!


**I owned nothing cuz Hetalia is owned by Hidekaz Himaruya**

**THE OOCNESS IN ASEAN WORLD**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

**OOC stadium tiga setengah, OC!characters, All ASEAN dan Australia, bahasa kebun binatang ragunan, bahasa preman terminal, cerita nggak jelas, alur nggak jelas -_-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

**Sebelum cerita dimulai, saya mau ngucapin BIG CONGRATULATIONS buat Spain karena berhasil menjuarai Euro 2012. **

**Saya memang pendukung Netherlands, tapi saya nggak munafik kalau permainan kalian lebih baik dan lebih cantik daripada Timnas favorit saya itu -_-  
**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o  
**

Sepuluh pasang mata diliputi kebingungan menatap sesosok nation bertubuh tinggi besar, berkulit putih, dan sepertinya sedikit mengalami gangguan jiwa karena sedari tadi nation berwajah _Europe_ itu tak lelah menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih seputih salju.

"Napa sih loe pada ngliatin gue kayak ngliatin David Beckham lagi sesi pemotretan, hehehe…"

Terdengar bunyi 'hooeeekkk' agak panjang di kursi bagian paling ujung. Ternyata oh ternyata saudagar-saudagar, si Philippines (baca:preman pasar) sedang mabuk daratan.

"Maaf pak(?) kata-katamu tadi terdengar dangdut sekali, sehingga hal demikian membuat isi perutku mendangdut pula!" #plak

Indonesia dengan wajah stoik a la Swedia segera mendeathglare Philip (bukan merek lampu lhooo #plak) seakan pelototan matanya yang mirip penari kecak itu berkata-kata _'Tamu kehormatan ini!'_

"Pak pak pak pak, loe kira gue bapak loe apa, jaga ya tuh mulut, apa mau gue sumpel pake scone busuk punya seme gue!" ujar si tamu sewot nggak terima dikatain bapak-bapak, mencoba jadi aktor antagonis sinetron-sinetronnya Nesia, dan rupanya gagal total saudagar-saudagar! Eh apakah tadi dia menyebut kata **seme**? Inggris kah? wkwkwkwk...

"Ya maap, gitu aja marah sih beb!" si pemuda berandal mulai memberikan kedipan mesum ke arah tamu kehormatan.

"Cepetan Nes, kenalin gue ke temen-temen loe, oke?" ujar si tamu agak terburu-buru, nggak nyaman dengan kedipan intens ala seme Philippines yang berpotensi membuat si Negara beriris zamrud itu kehilangan keperawanannya saat itu juga!

"Ehem-ehem!" Nesia mulai berdehem.

Eeehhh… Singapore dengan gajenya maju ke depan sambil tersenyum mencurigakan.

"Batuk Nes, minum saja OHB mortal combat! (made in Singapur, dijamin nggak murah!)" XD

Semua nation pada terjengkang ke belakang, ternyata jiwa dagang si Negara 'mini' kambuh di saat yang nggak tepat banget, udah stadium empat sih, mau digimanain lagi coba?

"Napa sih loe pada, gue tuh lagi dagang tauk!"

"Gue nggak batuk, pinter!"

"Woi, gue dikenalinnya kapan!" sahut si tamu mulai Prussia berat (baca:prustasi #jedor)

"Ehem-ehem-ehem-ehem," si Nesia berdehem lebih banyak biar keliatan kayak om-om banyak duitnya #gaknyambung dot kom

"Woi penonton!"

"Woi!" (jadi mirip lenong)

"Kenalin ye ni temen aye nooohhh dari kampung sebelah nooohhh, ni ye yang bentuknya kayak _flying mint bunny_!" si Nesia menunjuk-nunjuk benua Australia.

"Preeeettt Nes, masa pulau gue disamain sama tuh curut ijo, kagak keren banget sih!" wah si tamu lagi mens nih, dari tadi marah-marah #plak

"Oke, kawan-kawanku sefauna sekalian, temen gueh nih namanya Australia, dia adalah anggota Asean yang baru!" ujar si Nesia tanpa dosa.

"UAPUAAAA!" teriakan lebay membahana memenuhi gedung rapat.

Tanpa aba-aba, si Negara yang selalu memakai sarung tiap rapat itu meluncur ke depan dengan tatapan marah, menarik kerah baju si kulit putih, menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah si _guest _dan… BUKAN… bukan untuk dicium, lalu lidah mereka saling bertautan, air liur yang berbeda senyawa kimia itu menimbulkan benang-benang bening yang menetes-netes secara erotis ke leher yang jenjang, yang satu putih yang satu sawo matang, turun ke dada lalu ke perut lalu ke… dan bunyi 'ooooooohhhh' semakin keras saja karena si sawo matang menyentuh sesuatu. **bukan!** Sekali lagi bukan untuk saling menyalurkan syahwat, saudagar-saudagar! Jangan ngeres dulu, oke? _Okey, back to the scenery_ si Malaysia yang biji bola matanya hampir keluar memelototi Australia yang malah bertampang polos minta disemei.

"Awak cari ko'it apa berani-**beraninyer** _(aksen upin-ipin made in Malaysia)_ gabung Asean!"

"Eh, loe anggota Asean juga mas bro? kirain OB yang lagi ngepel gedung, ahahahaha," Australia menertawai Malaysia yang secara sukses diikutin oleh anggota Asean lainnya.

Ya, kita lihat wajah Malaysia saat ini saudara-saudara. Hmmm… mirip babi ngepet yang habis dikeroyok warga kampung, wkwkwkwk… Bunyi grrrr… terdengar dari mulut Malaysia.

"Jadi, loe gabung sama kita-kita yang NOTABENE Negara kaya bin maju ini tujuannya apa?" ujar Thailand sok boss yang lagi ngetes calon pegawai kantornya.

"Eh bang, bukannya Asean mayoritas malah Negara susah yak?" seloroh Kamboja tanpa dosa.

Si tertua langsung menggampar wajah unyu bin uke milik Kamboja.

"Lah dia kan **newbie**, jadi dia kagak tau, oke?" tegas si tertua tanpa menyesal.

"LU APAIN ADEK GUE AMPE MEWEK BEGINI, HAH!"

"Kakak, aku digampar dia!"

Ya, lagi-lagi para anggota Asean menyaksikan adegan absurd dari salah satu atau salah dua anggotanya. Ya, si Philippines tiba-tiba jadi komentator dadakan.

"PEMIRSA! di sini kita saksikan pertandingan gulat antara istri melawaaaaan suami,"

'plok plok plok' bunyi tepuk tangan riuh di ruangan itu. Indonesia naik ke atas meja, duduk bersila sambil menggelar bursa taruhan dadakan.

"Loe, loe pasang berapa pegang siapa!" ujar Nesia teriak bisnis.

"Gue pasang 1000 dollar gue pegang Thailand!"

"Bacot! gue pasang 500 dollar Gue pegang Vietnam mampusin tuh Thai!" si Philippines menimpali.

"Heh njir, loe pasang dikit amat!" Malaysia mencibir sinis Philippines.

"_De fuck,_ terserah gue, Njing!"

"Anjing, loe bilang apa!"

"OKE PEMIRSA, selain di sini kita bisa menyaksikan gulat antara Thailand vs Vietnam, kita juga bakal disuguhi adegan rate-M antaraaaaaaaaaa Philippines dan Malaysiiiaaaaaaa!" ternyata Laos menjadi komentator dadakan menggantikan mas Philip.

Tepuk tangan semakin riuh. Si Indonesia semakin gencar membuka bursa taruhannya.

"Ayo, pasang lagi, pasang lagi!"

"Gue pegang Philippines keluar duluan!"

"Asshole, gue yakin Malaysia keluar duluan, palagi dia cuma pakai sarung! Eh?"

'Krik…krik…krik' bunyi jangkrik di ladang nyasar sampai ruang meeting. Semua mata langsung menatap datar Myanmar sambil semuanya membatin 'Loe ngomong apa, njir?'

"OKE PERTANDINGAN SEMAKIN SERU!" #capslockkeinjek

Si pendatang baru alias **newbie **ber-_sweatdrop. _Apakah dia menyesali keputusannya bergabung dengan grup sakit jiwa macam Asean?

"Woi OZ (panggilan sayang si Indonesia untuk Australia #cieeeee) ikut taruhan kagak loe?"

"Ehmmm… Nes… gue…"

"Kakak, taruhan itu haram hukumnya, astaghfirulloh hal adziiiiiiiiiimmm!" kesal Brunei akhirnya membuka suara. Si pemuda alim memutar tasbihnya semakin kencang hingga putus talinya, stress berganda dihadapkan pada kekacauan dunia yang semakin fauna ini. Si Brunei terus berkomat-kamit entah membaca apa, yang mengundang hasrat si Myanmar bertanya kepada Singapore.

"Pur?"

"Loe kira gue kapur! Par Pur Par Pur!"

"Sori deh, Sing (better laaaaa #logatMalaysia) tuh uke loe sebenernya dukun apa ustadz?" tanya Myanmar awkwardly.

"Dia ituh dukun karena… telah menjampi-jampi hatiku, dia juga ustadz karena suaranya yang lembut itu bisa dengan mudah merongrong masuk ke dalam sanubariku yang paling mikro sekalipun, haaaaahhh my Brunei!"

Dengan kesal si Brunei menghampiri Singapore, digamparnya wajah Singapore dengan sandal jepitnya.

"Gue bukan uke loe, **brengset** (bahasa Malaysianya 'brengsek' #gaplokked)!"

"WAAAWWW, aura tsunderenya super, God! Brunei kejaaaaammm!" teriak Myanmar takjub lengkap dengan puppy-eyes dan darah segar yang menetes dari hidungnya. Dengan sangat menyesal saudara-saudara, author harus berkata kalau Myanmar ternyata seorang **fujoshi!**

Suara lebih berisik seperti bongkar gudang datang dari arah pintu. Sesosok nation berkeadaan menyedihkan datang merangkak menggapai-gapai khalayak ramai. Ya, nation itu adalah Malaysia. Mari kita deskripsikan keadaan Malaysia, saudara-saudara sekalian! Wajahnya merah, tubuhnya berkeringat dan bajunya sobek dimana-mana. Jika orang awam yang melihatnya, mungkin dia dikira pengemis kaleeeee atau… atau… parahnya lagi dikira korban pemerkosaan para bencong XD #dafuqwat!

"OH Nooooo, mama!" Myanmar pingsan kehabisan darah karena fangasme! Laos dan Kamboja menggeret sang kakak menuju rumah sakit terdekat!

"Si… siapapun… tolongin gueeeehhh, please!" ujar Malaysia merana.

"Wah, sori ye Lon, nih nasib bursa taruhan gue begimane, hah?" ujar Indonesia kejam.

Suara langkah cepat mengisi ruang rapat. Semua nation kembali ber 'oooooohhh' ria melihat siapa yang datang selanjutnya.

"Mau lari kemana kau, **kita belum selesai**!"

"Tidaaaaaaaakkk, somebody help meeeehhh!" Philippines menyeret Malaysia keluar dari ruangan dengan kejamnya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan si Philip terhadap si Malay, kita semua tidak ada yang tahu.

Nation yang lain berlagak cuek mengabaikan jeritan si Malon yang terdengar parau, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Philippines 'yang mungkin' **lupa** memakai selembar celana dan tanpa malu menampakkan vital region kebanggaannya itu. Apakah ini semacam duplikat ataupun replika adegan raep-meraep SpUK? Whatever lah… Teriakan Indonesia kembali menggelegar.

"Pasang lagi, pasang lagi! Aku kaya! Hahahaha," tawa Indonesia semakin nista.

Terdengar kembali suara pintu yang terbuka, kali ini Thailand dan Vietnam yang saling bergandengan mesra. Dua sejoli itu tanpa peduli melewati kerumunan yang terbengong-bengong.

"Jadi, siapa pemenangnya?" tanya Kamboja bersemangat.

Semburat merah jambu menghiasi pipi keduanya.

"Ka-kami **fairplay**, kok!" ujar Vietnam malu-malu.

"Lha, emang kalian main bola apa, fairplay-fairplay segala? bukannya loe-loe pada berkelahi?" tanya Indonesia tak mampu memahami situasi.

Beberapa nation langsung melayangkan deathglare berbahaya ke Indonesia, 'bukan fairplay yang ituuuuuuu!' batin mereka gemas. Yang di deathglare hanya nyengir lebar.

"Apa?" tanya Indonesia sok bloon.

"BUKAN ITU BODOH!" teriak mereka bersama-sama sambil menjitak kepala Indonesia dengan sadis! kejamnya dunia!

Australia hanya sweatdrop parah kembali melihat tingkah sahabatnya beserta teman-temannya itu.

"DAMMIT WHAT! gue keluar dari Asean!" geram Aussie frustasi menghadapi ke-gendhengan Asean.

"Lha, Oz, hei Oz, mau pergi kemana! yeeee dia lagi mens nih," ujar Indonesia sambil menatap punggung Aussie yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan. Indonesia mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"AYO PASANG LAGI, PASANG LAGI!"

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**THE END**

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**

**Saya stress ngelanjutin Alfred Riang, jadilah saya membuat humor (kalau ini bisa disebut humor, sih) **

**Sorry sangat bagi para pembaca dari Luar Negeri, sekeras apapun kalian meng-google translate, translitan kalian pasti kacau balau! XD (Only for 'gendhengers' Indonesia #tabokked)**

**Mind to give me review or flame? -_-**


End file.
